Hinges of the general type disclosed herein are well-known and examples thereof may be found in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,205,532, 3,212,154, 3,228,058, and 3,255,484. The present invention is an improvement on hinges of this type which significantly reduces the cost of manufacture and installation thereof, as will be more fully described.